Forum:2nd European Championships
OK, here's the deal...I wasn't sure about this, but after thinking about it, I decided it was something I wanted to give a go. I remember watching the European Championship of Extreme Series 2, and I must say I liked the idea. Especially after seeing how much the European robots had improved during Series 7, I thought what if there was to be another. It has been a while since we did an international competition. I do already have an idea as to which robots will be competing - four from the UK, four from Holland, two from Germany, two from Belgium and one from four remaining countries. I'll wait to see what people think about this, though. CBFan (talk) 18:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Seems like a pretty good idea to me, but I think it would be good to limit the amount of tournaments we having running to one at a time. I know the All-Stars won't be continuing until TG gets back, but I still think we should wait until that one is finished before starting a new one. People can go ahead and say what they think about this one though and if it's popular then we can do all the planning and preparation for it, but please don't start the battles until the All-Stars is finished. Christophee (talk) 19:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about this. How does this work when we've got a large amount of competitors in all likeliness going to be the same ones? I mean, Belgium really only has one decent robot, just like Germany only has two really good ones. Rawbot, Snake Bite, Mechaniac and Zeus are the only ones left - unless we want to be stupid and get Terrorhurtz to represent Czech Republic again. Aren't most of the robots going to be the same? Also, since the Combat World Cup wasn't long ago, I think it'd be more fun to do something closer to home (your home, that is), because there is a lot more choice. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 04:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I tried that, Toon Ganondorf, but everyone failed to understand my "Nickelodeon Robot Wars - UK edition" tournament suggestion, the one I had come up with that was "closer to home" (which was more akin to the Minor Meltdown, but a series rather than a single show). Also, you're missing Ireland. :::I suppose I have nothing to lose, so let me explain exactly what I had in mind. '''British Robots *Tornado (as the European Champion) *Any UK champion aside Tornado (I would personally vote for Panic Attack, otherwise it'd be predictable). *A major event winner (such as Pussycat or Kan Opener). *A minor event winner (such as Shredder, Iron Awe or Mantis). Dutch Robots *PulverizeR (Dutch Champion) *Any three out of Lizzard, Bamm Bamm, Scraptosaur, Gravity and Tough as Nails. German and Belgian Robots *Black Hole (German Champion) *Philipper 2 (Runner-up of last European Championship, Belgian champion) *Either Tsunami or Ansgar 3 *Either Pika 3 or Hard Others *Any robot from four of the following countries - Ireland, Italy, Sweden, Austria, Switzerland or Cyprus. :::That's what I was trying to say. CBFan (talk) 08:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you say so, its fine by me. As long as Storm 2 isn't included, its fine by me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, it was either that or Razer...so you can understand why I decided not to include a World Champion. CBFan (talk) 09:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Personally I would include the reigning UK champion Typhoon 2, but I would understand if you didn't want to use it. I like the format you've come up with. There will inevitably be a few weak robots, but you can't really avoid that. At least you'll have a stronger line-up than my Combat World Cup did. Christophee (talk) 15:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'd like to insist that we use both Austria and Italy, who not only both missed out on the Combat World Cup, but are represented by robots far superior to the others. I suppose it is inevitable that we have at least one weakling, but I'd like to ask that it not be Cerberus this time. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, we still have the Wikia All-Stars to go first, so we have plenty of time for discussions. CBFan (talk) 22:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hmmm, it is a good idea, but what are we going to do without its creator, CBfan?--Rammingspeed 19:37, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::It wasn't that good an idea - we'd have ended up with mostly the same robots (PulverizeR, Rawbot, Zeus, Black Hole, Tornado and Philliper). I have a better idea, which I'll post up. 'TG (t ' 00:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC)